


What She Wants

by haldoor



Series: Having It All [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi, PWP without Porn, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show; slashy kissing and the beginnings of a threesome<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't own the characters, nor do I make any money from my imaginings<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Felicity can't believe her luck; Oliver and Ray aim to please<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> This was written as a reward for [](http://elasticella.livejournal.com/profile)[elasticella](http://elasticella.livejournal.com/)'s contribution for one of the recent weekend challenges at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[1_million_words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/). It has already been posted at the comm..

Felicity isn't sure how this happened, but she smiles to herself as she shifts back on the bed and watches the two of them kiss in front of her.

Oliver and Ray.

It seems inconceivable that they have called this truce in order to please her, but they have. Well, the truce wasn't actually intended to include them getting naked together, let alone the two men kissing – she doesn't think – but she is certainly not going to make them stop, not when it twists something low in her abdomen into a pre-orgasmic rush like it is.

She's so wet, she wonders if she could take on both of them at once, but then the dirty thought makes her blush and squirm. She won't mention it to them; they'd probably never believe she would think something so… filthy… and be turned on, let alone be considering it.

They've stopped kissing now, both turning to smile at her as they start to move in her direction, almost like they planned it. Have they somehow worked out what she was just thinking?

Felicity takes a deep breath, looking from one to the other as they stop on either side of her. "So," she breathes, biting at her lip, "What happens now?"

Oliver glances at Ray and smiles reassuringly at her.

Ray nods at Oliver, and raises his eyebrows slightly as he looks back at her. "You're in charge, Felicity. What do you want?"

She smiles nervously, and takes a breath. "Well… the kissing – each other – was nice. You can do more of that… but…" She bites her lip again, unsure.

"It's okay," Oliver says in that quiet measured way he has; the one that always turns her knees to jelly. "Anything you want, Felicity; we'll do it."

"Well… then, I want…" It's still hard to believe, but Felicity wants to be confident about this since they've given her free reign, so she swallows and continues, "I want you to take turns pleasuring me. And while one of you uses your mouth on me, the other can do the same to him." She blushes at being so forward, but Oliver nods and Ray smiles like she just invited them to tea.

Their reaction makes her brave. "What are you waiting for?"

Oliver lets out a laugh – rare for him – and Ray's grin widens.

"After you," Ray gestures, and the way he looks at Oliver sends another burst of lust through Felicity. He actually wants this; wants what she has suggested between _them_ , as well as with her, and it's not like Oliver's complaining.

Two men doing exactly what Felicity wants is a wet dream come true, and she can't wait to experience the reality.

~//~


End file.
